


A Galaxy of Longing

by CuddlefishCuller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/pseuds/CuddlefishCuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um so I'm in a cruddy WiFi area and my phone is super glitch buuuuttttt this poorly written fanfiction  is stupid love triangles thing  ..... what ever</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Sollux,  
I remember late one night I thought I felt your zephyr like breath upon my neck, and your gentle amiable touch, alsa just hours before I returned from visiting your sepulcher.


	2. chapter 2 : before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so I'm in a cruddy WiFi area and my phone is super glitch buuuuttttt this poorly written fanfiction is stupid love triangles thing ..... what ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ps the thing about the new years thing I wrote based on some real events I'm happy to same it's canon now! I'm so fucking happy to say that I got the girl I love and regret making her suffer so long and regret not kissing her at new years. Just 2 homosexuals watchin people kiss, sitting there. Anyway it's canon -w-

Part 2

When I finally managed to drift into sleep, around 2:30, someone barged into my house. I know this because was was sleeping on the down stairs' couch for no apparent reason. I woken in a start, squinting at the figure in front of me. Fearlessly I get up to turn on a lamp. In front of my living room is Sollux; covered in sweat and smeared with blood and bruises. I know about his abusive relationship with his boyfriend, but he rides off all my attempts to ask him about it. "I fell." He lies, "I bumped my head." More lies, 'I'm just a clutz.' He lies with a chuckle. He's never come right after a incounter with his overly angry boyfriend. Until now.


	3. chapter 3

Sollux had been engaged with Eridan for almost a year now. Sollux constantly visited Karkat, afraid to return to Eridan and his violent love. Karkat tenderly took care of Sollux when he'd come in after a fight, but Sollux always waiting a day or two before coming to Karkat. Karkat could not believe the condition he was in this time. But now Karkat recalled taking of mass amounts of make up after one fight, to reveal a gash starting at his temple running down to his chin. Sollux's already skranny figure looked skeleton like now. "We got in a fight." Sollux uttered, acting innocent. Karkat yet again cleaned up his friend. He had seen Sollux's bare skin so many times now, it was ingraved in his mind. The what-should-be sexuality frustrating image of his naked body was the scarred, tattered remains of his friend. Sollux seemed to glow soaking in the bath of brown tinted water.   
Karkat sighed " This has to stop, man…. - I mean, God! What the fuck!" Sollux sunk down into the murky water.   
"I'm th-orry." He stated nervously. Karkat helped his friend out of the bath. Sollux, shaking, fell to the floor next to the tub crying. " I really am thorry ….. tho thorry. I jut' love him too much."


	4. chapter 4

Your name is Eridan, you are engaged to a skinny little twink named Sollux. You don't know why you are going to marry him, you are unbelievable rich and important. He should be begging you to keep him, instead he spends all his time at his childhood friend's house. Sollux seems to be afraid of you, you can only wonder why. Maybe he was abused as a child. Or maybe his 'friend' is threatening him. Eridan check into that, you will not stand for anyone taking your property.


	5. chapter 5: affair

Dear Eridan,

I'm sorry to be writing a letter to you on this subject. I truly am, but you've become dangerous, I'm afraid of what's going to happen, what you're doing is very illegal. I can't forsake my successful family for you. I can't love either. I know about your secret engagement, and I'm happy for you. I don't want to hold you back, this is for the best.

Sincerely,  
FEFERI


	6. A letter's lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tries to give a chapter an interesting/fitting name ...... fails

After helping Sollux coop with his latest abuse, we both fell asleep on the couch in the early hours of dawn. I stayed awake for a while, thinking, thinking about everything. How could he return to Eridan everytime ? I couldn't help but think about the feeling of his skin against mine. He was small, be he was warm, something I am not. He woke before me leaving a note on the coffee table next to the couch.  
" -Hey, um ----> Thanks for last night. It was really nothing. I deserved it. Hahaha :) anyway Thanks again  
Sollux Captor-"   
Even in his letters he's awkward, but I couldn't help but be upset by his sad excuse. No one deserved that. I remember when I lived with my dad, being ignored or being locked in my room. It was just as bad. It was abuse!


End file.
